


Insecurities

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fat Shaming, Floof, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader Insert, Tony/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: There may or may not be a second part.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a second part.

‘Ready for the party babe?’,

Tony asked as he entered the room but was met with the sight of you in your bed.

‘Are you okay? Do you have a fever’, he frowned as he sat beside you.

‘It’s nothing, Tony. I just have a headache so I don’t think I’ll be able to attend the party but you go ahead’, you replied to him.

‘Hey no, I’m not going to the party. I’ll stay here to take care of you my love’, he held your hand.

‘No baby, please, I’ll be fine. I’m just going to sleep for a bit. And you go enjoy the party’.

‘But-‘

‘No buts, go to the party and have fun there. I’ll be fine here’, you ordered and he rolled his eyes.

After some convincing, he finally agreed to leave but promised to come back early. As soon as he left the room, you sighed and sat up straight in your bed. You hated lying to Tony but you just couldn’t wind up the courage to go to that party, especially with all the media there. Last time you went to a party with him, you were met with a huge amount of criticism about your body.

You and Tony began dating a few months ago. You were one of the scientists in S.H.I.E.L.D. and met him when you were paired up with him and Bruce for some research. You both became close and soon enough, you were dating him. You rarely attended any of the parties but when you finally did, it didn’t go too well. When the media got to know about you two, it was all over the internet and by next morning, you were the butt of a lot of jokes and comments that made you question yourself.

You have always been on the larger side but you tried to stay confident. It wasn’t like you have never been shamed about your body weight, but did your best to not let them bring you down and worked harder to achieve your goals. But after the party, there were so many comments about ‘How you didn’t deserve Tony Stark’ and if ‘Tony was dating a pity case’. Some people even said that he was better off with Pepper.

This took a toll on you and you were heartbroken. It was hard to hear all those shitty comments about yourself when you knew they were just narrow-minded assholes but it did make you feel worthless. When Tony read all that shit, he was really angry and was ready to make every single of them pay for it but you stopped him. He tried his best to make you feel better by telling you how much he loved you and how he thought that you were the most beautiful woman in the world. And it did help to know that your boyfriend was head over heels for you, but you still couldn’t take your mind off everything else. So when Tony asked you to go to another party with him, you ended up faking a headache to avoid going with him.

You were pulled out of your thoughts when you heard a knock on your door. You opened it and saw Bucky standing over there. After the fight between them, Steve and Tony made up sometime later. It was hard in the beginning and Tony was still cold towards Bucky, but everything was much better now.

‘You didn’t go to the party?’, you asked him.

‘People are not a fan of me’, he shrugged.

‘And I’m assuming you have the same reason, just your haters are a bunch of dumbasses’, he added making you laugh and you let him in.

You both sat on the bed in a comfortable silence when you began, ‘Why are you really here Buck?’

‘Tony told me how insecure you have been feeling lately since the party. He also told me how you faked a headache to avoid this on’, he smiled as your eyes widened.

‘He wanted me to talk to you about it since he thinks I’m the best person who can help you since we both are so close. So I’m going to tell you one thing’, he paused.

‘You are perfect. You are perfect and beautiful in every way and you are one of the best people I know. You are so smart and so sweet and you are so strong. I know my words may not mean much but you mean a lot to Tony. It hurts him seeing you sad and he is doing his best to make you feel better. Your weight or body doesn’t define who you are and it’s your personality that counts’, he continued as your eyes filled up with tears.

You were so wrapped up in your own insecurities that you ignored Tony trying to make an effort. All those gifts and surprise dinners that he planned and you remembered how excited he was when he asked you for the party. He even bought a dress for you.

‘I have to see him’, you said all of a sudden.

Bucky grinned as you ran around the room to get ready. Once dressed up, you stepped outside the room and saw him waiting for you. He whistled and you laughed smacking his arm.

‘If you weren’t Stark’s girlfriend, I would have asked you out right at this moment’, he winked and you rolled your eyes.

You pressed a light kiss on his cheek thanking him for his words and left the tower for the party. Once there, you searched for Tony and found him standing alone at the bar sipping on his drink. You made your way to him and greeted him with a kiss on his lips.

‘You are here. And you look ravishing’, he grinned widely.

‘I couldn’t let my genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist boyfriend be here all alone, could I?’, you raised your eyebrows making him laugh.

‘And I had to show off this dress someone bought for me, so I had to come’, you added.

‘I love you’, he mumbled before placing another kiss against your lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was requested the second part on tumblr and finally wrote it. Hope it turned out okay. Also, for personal reasons, I'll be ignoring endgame completely.

* * *

  _‘Why did the professor called you?’, you questioned your friend._

_‘Oh, she said they wanted me to do a photo shoot for the new faces for the University’_

_‘I thought they called the toppers of each class’, you frowned._

_‘They called the ones who are pretty and not fat. Fortunately for me, you are the topper of our class’, she laughed._

_All of a sudden, you found yourself standing in front of Tony on the wedding aisle._

_‘Do you take Y/N as your lawfully wedded wife?’, The priest asks._

_‘No’, Tony says._

_‘W..What?’, you stuttered, in shock._

_‘Did you really think I’ll marry you? Have you seen yourself? Do you realize what would happen to my reputation if I marry you?’_

You sat up in bed, startled with what you saw in your dream. You wiped the sweat off your forehead and looked around, sighing in relief when you saw Tony sleeping beside you. The clock displayed 5 a.m. You got out of your bed and into the bathroom to freshen up and change. Once done, you quietly left the room and made your way to the gym.

You have been working out for about two hours now. You always made sure that you only worked out when the gym was empty to avoid others, especially Tony. You were hell bent on losing weight since the day he proposed you two months ago. It was one of the happiest days of your life but the insecurities that clouded your mind after that were the worse.

Even though Tony always made sure you knew how much he loved you and how he thinks you were perfect, your mind kept telling you that he deserves someone better. Someone who is prettier and thin. So you decided to start trying to get into shape. But all the extreme workout and dieting was having a bad effect on your health. You refused to talk to anyone else about it since you were too embarrassed to do that.

You checked the time and finally stopped and went back to your room. You showered and slipped into your work clothes. While you were brushing your hair, Tony wrapped his hand around your waist and turned you around. He placed a kiss on your nose making you giggle.

‘Good morning baby’, he mumbled sleepily.

‘Morning handsome’, you replied.

‘Why are you ready so early?’

‘Because not all of us are billionaires who are not obliged to attend early morning meetings’.

‘Hey! I work too’, he pouted making you laugh.

‘Go get ready now, your mouth stinks’.

Tony rolled his eyes but moved to the bathroom and you left for work once you were ready.

* * *

You were finally back home and on your couch after a long day at work. You were exhausted and hungry since you didn’t eat much the whole day. You just had coffee in the morning and some salad at lunch as there was a new diet you saw on the internet and were trying to follow.

‘Y/N’

Tony’s voice made you jump since you didn’t expect him home this early.

‘Babe, you’re back early!’, you exclaimed as he took a seat beside you.

‘Yes and we need to talk’.

All the color drained from your cheeks when you heard those words. Your mind jumped to the worst scenarios and the nightmare you saw last night flashed before your eyes.

Will he leave you? Will he break up with you? Did he find someone better?

‘Y/N? You still here?’

He pulled you out of your thoughts and you looked at him.

‘What is it that we have to talk about? Did I do something?’, you questioned as you saw his blank face.

‘So I had asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to run a check on all the members of the tower so that the doctor could use the data for the health check-up. Bruce said it’s important for everyone and what I came across was shocking’, he said impassively.

‘Why were you doing all that Y/N? I saw how you worked out non stop and then didn’t even have proper food. You kept skipping breakfast all the time and barely ate during the rest of the day? And why didn’t you tell me that you fainted twice in the last month at work? I thought we were supposed to share everything with each other’.

Hurt was evident in his eyes and in every word he said and you felt guilty that it was because of you.

‘Because I’m scared’

His eyes squinted in confusion. What does that mean? Were you scared about the wedding?

‘I’m scared that you will leave me when you see me walking down in that wedding dress. I’m scared I won’t look like how everyone would want me to and you will want someone else. I don’t want that to happen Tony’, you whispered.

Tony sighed and wiped the tears off your cheeks. He hated it when you cried and he hated it even more when it was because you thought you aren’t good enough just because of your body or weight.

‘Baby I’ve said this before and I’m saying it again, your weight doesn’t define your beauty. You know what attracted me the most when I met you?’

You blinked at him.

‘It was the way you carried yourself around, the way you didn’t give a fuck about what others say and continued to do your work and shut others up when they tried to comment. And I get it that we all get insecure about something, but that doesn’t mean we can’t overcome it. There is no way I would want to leave you. In fact, I have been dreaming about marrying you even before I proposed to you. And if the wedding and the dress are making you that insecure, I say fuck it and let’s elope and get married right now in whatever we are wearing. I would marry you in pajamas if that’s what you would like’.

You smiled through the tears as he cupped your cheeks.

‘I love you a lot Y/N. You have my support in everything you do but not if it’s about your health. If you really want to lose weight, we’ll figure out a healthier way but just remember that I think you’re beautiful in every single way’.

‘I am sorry baby’, you sniffled.

‘I’m sorry I hid things from you and I didn’t take care of my health. I love you’, you mumbled as he pulled you into his arms and kissed your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Please leave your feedback :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and your feedback, it means a lot.


End file.
